The Light Edge Of Darkness
by The Girl Of Legacy
Summary: The follow up to Loving The Enemy
1. Chapter One

A/N - Hey! I would like to thank my loyal ready Tom who is also a great friend of mine. Thank you soo much for keeping me into my writing and reminding me that I should be writing more on Fanfiction. Thanks Tom!   
  
Distribution: Sure just give me the URL and make sure you mention that I wrote it...thanks  
  
Spoilers: Takes place in Christmas break of 7th year.  
  
Dedication: This is to Tom who's loved my slashes and stories from when he first read them and continues to love them now...thanks Tom...without you I don't think I would have gotten this written.  
  
Draco Malfoy had lived a plain and simple childhood; for the sun of a death eater. His spent summers in camp with other children of death eaters and spent the rest of his year at home learning normal schooling from teachers and "true" dark arts from his father. Everything changed when he turned 11 and received his letter from Hogwarts. His lessons with his father declined to during the summer and school vacations. The rest of his year he was at Hogwarts; thankfully for him. His skills lay in potion making, transfiguration, and arithmacy. He also was good with animals if he wanted to be. He loved quidditch but was not as skilled at playing as he wanted to be. Ever since he started Hogwarts his father drilled it into his head to hate Harry Potter. He did as he was ordered. For his entire life he lived under his father's shadow. Always listening; obeying; following.   
  
When he turned 17 his life changed yet again. It seems his life always changes when he needs it most. He was finally free of his father. Many said Lucius died fighting against Voldemort but Draco knew otherwise. His father had died saving Voldemort; as would the rest of his inner circle. Draco was never made a death eater since he was going to when he turned 18. Draco thought he was finally free from everything dark when his father died. During his 5th when Lucius died Draco had become friends with Harry. They were friends though out that year and even Ron became a friend to Draco. By the end of the 6th year they had gone from friends to lovers. They had never made actual love, since they were waiting for just the right time. They instead fooled around a bit and were very affectionate...even in public.  
  
It was the first day of Christmas vacation of Draco's 7th year and he was running around his manor. Harry was coming over in a few days and everything had to be perfect. He was having the house-elf's take a break while he set up his bedroom that interlocked with Harry's. After 3 hours of non stop work he was finally content with the way things looked. Everything seemed perfect as he went into his fathers dark arts room to lock everything away for when the ministry came to get it. Before he knew what was happening a dark figure came out from behind the curtains and then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Hey! Its the next chapter…yes this is actually coming out soon…wow I write fast hum? Actually its cause I had nothing else to do and decided to write out my ideas for this chapter. I guess this is going to be the follow up to Loving The Enemy.  
  
Spoilers: A Few days after the first chapter.  
  
Dedication: This is to the love of my life Matt…he always keeps me happy and is always giving me ideas without even knowing it ^___^  
  
Harry Potter walked up to Malfoy Manor carrying his bags in one hand with his broom and his key in the other. He was dressed in black faded jeans with a sweater. The sweater was tight and showed the outlines of his muscles. His trench coat reached down to the strange path. The path was wet from the morning dew and he smiled at the roses he helped Draco plant. Each petal was covered in silver water droplets shinning with the sun and shadows contrasting.  
  
The silence of the path and surrounding gardens was deafening yet intoxicating. The path was long and dark like the midnight sky with small diamonds crushed up in the clay to make it resemble tiny stars. When he arrived at the large oak doors elegantly carved with the face and body of a dragon shooting fire. The dragon was a Hungarian Horntail with spikes down his back. His face was contorted in rage at some unseen object far off in the distance.  
  
Harry took out his silver key with the Malfoy family symbol on it and fit it into the lock. He opened the door and slipped inside dropping his bags by the door for the house elf to put away as he went to find Draco. The only sound that could be heard in the house was the nebulous barking of his and Draco's dog Seeker. He closed the door behind him and ran into the living room where Seeker was running wild. The frightened dog was running all over the room barking madly. Harry knelt down and Seeker ran into his arms licking his face furiously.  
  
After a few minutes of gentle petting and soft words the dog finally calmed down in Harry's arms. The dog ran into Lucius's study barking for Harry to follow. Harry walked past the books and shelves covered in a thick layer of dust. He screamed when he saw the sight in front of him. Draco was laying on the floor sprawled out with a cut on his forehead. The cut was crescent shaped and a few strands of blood leaked out. His eyes were closed and his head leaned to the right side and his lips were apart just enough for him to breath shallowly. His chest fell and rose with each breath, looking as though it caused him pain to breath. In one of his hands was a small box looking as though it was there when it happened. Harry looked to Seeker and then around the room. The curtains were moved slightly, but everything else was as it had been while Lucius was alive. The books were dusty and containers filled with unimaginable things lined the shelves.  
  
Harry ran to Draco and stroked a hand down his cheek to awaken him. As Draco opened his eyes Harry lifted the pale muscular body up into his arms. Then he proceeded to walk up the many stairs cradling Draco in his arms; as a mother would a child. When he arrived at Draco's bed chambers he laid his lover gently down onto the silk sheets, applying a wet cold cloth to his forehead. Draco's silver blue eyes eased open more and widened when he saw Harry standing over him with worry etched into his face. Before a sound could leave his throat Harry kissed away his pain and angst. He kissed away the memories of being attacked and everything that happened to torment him. He kissed away the dreams that would plague his lover throughout the night.  
  
When the kiss finally ended both were flushed in the face. Draco sat up and smiled a warm smile at his lover and best friend. After taking a short shower and some muggle aspirin they walked downstairs hand in hand, fingers entwined for dinner. After a short warm dinner of pasta Harry carried the weak smaller boy upstairs. Together they laid down in Draco's bed snuggling. Harry pulled his lover closer so that Draco's head rested on his chest moving with his breathing. This was the first time either of them spoke that evening.  
  
"My love. What happened?" Harry fought to keep his voice from leaking with a dangerous amount of jealousy and anger.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was walking into my father's room and suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind…after that it all went black and I remember nothing." He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose into Harry's collarbone. Harry slowly pulled away kissing Draco's forehead.  
  
"I am going to check if they're still in the house. I will be back soon." They kissed momentarily, and Harry walked out. Almost an hour later he walked back into where Draco was laying almost asleep and laid next to him.  
  
"My little one I could find no one in this house that does not belong. I used spells and everything to check for who ever must have attacked you. I found no sign of them. Who ever it was must have left. I will stay awake while you sleep just in case." He moved Draco and let him rest his head on his chest again. While Draco slept he stroked his hair gently so as not to wake his sleeping beauty. When the sun came up he was finally asleep deep in thought about who would have dared attack his soul mate, his love. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N - Hey...this is chapter 3. Sorry it took me a while to write chapter 2 and get it up.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before...the plot is mine hehehe.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to all my readers....mostly the ones who take time to review.  
  
The Light Edge Of Darkness  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The tall man in his black cloak looked down at Draco's body lying there not moving. There was a crescent shaped scar on his forehead. His lips were parted la little as he took a shallow breath. The man kicked Draco's rib gently rolling him completely onto his back with a black boot. The boot was laced up with what looked like mermaid hair braided together tightly. The buckles on the shoes were silver as was everything metal in his outfit. His face was covered by a black mask. As he looked down upon the boy he snarled and his face contorted with anger beneath the mask. When he spoke his voice was hoarse and full of forced pain.  
  
"I knew you would get yours. I warned you didn't I boy? I told you that if you failed the price would be high. What price is higher then the one you shall pay?" He looked down and for a second you could hear sympathy in his voice. "Your father would have been proud of what you are today. Had he not become what he is now." The man turned and left with a simple turn of his heels. As he walked down the path he started to become more cloudy and harder to see. As he arrived at the front gate he was gone. When he reappeared he was inside the Riddle house. He looked around and in the corner sat Wormtail.  
  
"Where is he?" His voice was loud against the silence of the house.  
  
"He isn't here Sir. Why don't you go somewhere else where you are wanted?" Wormtail smirked but backed up as the cloaked man walked to him. "I didn't mean it sir!!" He backed away against the wall.  
  
"You better have. Now get up you useless slave. Go find the others and tell them my plan has begun." He pointed to the door and snapped his fingers. "GO!" Wormtail ran off at a quick speed ready to follow the order before he was hurt. Soon he called a meeting off many other men all dressed in black like the first except some didn't have full masks on. Some of theirs were off and their voices echoed through out the house. You could hear muffled words questioning the plan and wondering what was to happen. Soon a tall man dressed in black towering over the others silenced them.  
  
"I Understand the plan is in order. We must go back into hiding and await until the time is right. All of you go back to work and make sure no one knows. And you Fudge..." he faced a man standing in the corner. "Thank you for helping us as much as you could. We do hope you have learned your lesson not to trust those who are against us. I am glad you trust us not them. We will save Harry Potter better then they ever could." Fudge nodded and turned to leave. Before he could get to the door a blinding green light filled the room. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N - Please review!!!  
  
The Light Edge Of Darkness  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
That night Draco woke up in a cold sweat and Harry leaning over him. At first his vision was blurred and then it started to clear. He sat up gently and looks around.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. Harry brushed a few loose hairs out of his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover.  
  
"You were screaming. You must have been having a nightmare. Tell me about it." He laid down pulling Draco closer so his head rested in between his neck and shoulder. As Draco was laying there he started telling Harry about his dream. As he was telling this an owl knocked against the window.  
  
A house-elf gladly answered it and gave the letter to Harry who opened it and started reading. When he gasped in surprise Draco sat up.  
  
"What's the matter?!" He looked to Harry who had turned pale. "Did something happen to Sirius?" Draco's voice was full of urgency at the shock and tint of fear in Harry's eyes. At first Harry could not find his voice. When he did speak he barly whispered.  
  
"No my love. Sirius is fine. Cornelius Fudge was killed though, They found him in his home with the dark mark above the door."  
  
"Fudge?! The Minister of Magic?" Draco's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Yes the same Fudge. When they found him the darkmark was glowing bright on his arm. They say he was...they said he was a Death Eater."  
  
"How can that be?! He was the Minister Of Magic." Draco read the letter over Harry's shoulder and sat back in a bit of shock. He stood up suddenly and stretched his arms above his head. As he stretched his black shirt tightened showing his six-pack. He kissed Harry shortly and walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee. When he had finished and was yelling at a house elf Harry walked down and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.  
  
"Calm down my dear. Your always yelling just relax." Draco smiled shortly and slipped away.  
  
"I'm going into town. I shall be back for bedtime." He smirked a seductive smile. "I hope you have fun without me." He pulled Harry close by the front of his pants. "Don't have too much fun though." He ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and then over the top letting go of his pants. He walked up stairs and dressed in a tight black top and tight black jeans. "I'll be back m'love." He ran his fingertips down Harry's chest to his pants as he walked past him to the front door. As he was leaving Harry sighed softly and walked up to the bedroom.  
  
********  
  
Draco arrived in Diagon Alley in time for lunch. As he was eating he saw a tall man in a long black cloak. He shook his head and got up paying for his food. He licked over his red lips passing a few shops and going right to the one he wanted.  
  
He slipped inside with a large grin on his face. He took his time strolling around the shop looking at different things. He ran his long slender fingers along each object he came to thinking of how useful it was. When he had made his choices he paid for each object taking his time placing it in his large bag. He started on his journy home as he bumped into the tall man with the black cloak. He looked up into the eyes of the man.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you." he muttered and started to walk past the guy. To his surprise the man moved blocking Draco's past. He tried to walk past again but was blocked this time also by the man. He could feel a flush in his cheeks as his temper started. "What do you think you are doing sir? Get out of my way please." He pushed past the man who grabbed his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. When the man finally spoke his voice was deep and raspy. It made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up on end matching his spiked hair.  
  
"I am stopping you boy. I will not get out of your way. Lord Voldemort wishes to speak with you. I was told if you put up a fight to hurt you. Come easily and I shall be gental." He jerked Draco backwards showing he was not kidding. Draco placed his bag on the ground and glared at the man.  
  
"Get your hand off me. I will not go to Lord Voldemort. He is worthless and I want nothing to do with him. Now if you excuse me I have a life unlike you. I should be getting back to it." As Draco picked up his back to leave the man pulled out his wand.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco turned quickly in time to see the spell hit him and lock his legs. He took out his wand and glared at the man.  
  
"Furnunculus!" Boils poped up covering the mans body as he yelled out in pain. Draco held his wand tight ready for the man to make his next move. As he was waiting he muttered the counter spell and freeded his legs. He decided to curse the man again just as his enemy spoke,  
  
"Relashio!" From his wand shot sparks of fire singing Draco's outfit. Before the boy could react he sent another spell "Serpensortia!" A large snake shot from his want and slithered its way over to Draco. Draco looked at the snake and pointed his wand at it.  
  
"Stupefy!" the snaked stopped in its place and then Draco turned to the man. "This was my favorite outfit you will pay! Expelliarmus!" As the mans wand flew into his open hand he snapped it between 2 fingers. He didn't wait for the man to react. "Impedimenta!" the man slowed down as Draco grabbed his bag and started home. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Light Edge Of Darkness  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
A/N - Review please after you read....I need to know your thoughts!  
  
When Draco arrived home he found Harry in the hot tub relaxing and  
  
pleasuring himself. Draco had placed his bag next to the tub and pulled his shirt off.  
  
"M'love let me do that job. He pulled his tight pants off and then in  
  
front of Harry who sat there smiling he pulled his boxers off. He climbed in  
  
one firm leg at a time. His inner theighs were firmed from working out and  
  
from quidditch. He slipped more into the water as his pelvic area was  
  
summerged. Harry smiled a little wider watching Draco swish his hips getting  
  
used to the water. As he slipped futhur into the water it brushed against  
  
his chest. You could see the ripples in the water as he was breathing. He  
  
then slipped into Harry's lap. He took over the job of stroking his lovers  
  
member while kissing along his collar bone. "M'love we should have dinner  
  
first before we get into anything...too extream." He smiled as Harry sighed  
  
softly moving his hips up to meet Draco's hand which was moving away. Harry  
  
nodded softly knowing he would have more fun later and watched as Draco  
  
steped out of the hot tub. He watched his blond lover dry off slowly and  
  
redress before getting out and doing the same.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Harry watched Draco walk into the bedroom with his  
  
bag.  
  
"Oh you will see m'love. And you will enjoy my dinner too." He whispered  
  
something to a house-elf who ran off to cook dinner. He dropped his bag on  
  
the bed and took Harry's hand. "Lets go wait downstairs in the living room.  
  
We can watch some of that muggle thing you call a television." Harry smiled  
  
and held Draco's hand tightly entwinning their fingers.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Lets go." They walked downstairs and Harry sat down  
  
on the couch first. Draco slipped a tape into the VCR and sat next to Harry.  
  
As he sat down he moved closer so there was no space between them and  
  
slipped his hand between Harry's thieghs. He rubbed up and down massaging.  
  
"M'dear Harry. You need to relax your soo tense." He rubbed harder  
  
causing Harry to sigh as the movie started. Harry's eyes widdened at what he  
  
was seeing and tried to stop from enjoying Draco's hand between his legs.  
  
"Draco I can't relax. You have me watching gay porn with you and your  
  
rubbing my legs. How do I relax with that?"  
  
"Easy. Just relax and enjoy this. You know you are already." Draco  
  
smiled and started kissing Harry's legs. Harry sighed softly and jumped up  
  
as a house-elf came in the room.  
  
"Y-Yes?" Harry started blushing as Draco stood up and wrapped his hands  
  
around his waist from behind. The elf bowed and spoke in a high squeeky voice  
  
"Dinner is served." It rushed off at the glare Draco gave him. Draco  
  
took Harry's hand and walked with him to the dinning room. He sat Harry at  
  
one side and then sat at the opposite side of the table. He smiled looking  
  
down at the angel hair pasta covered in sauce on his plate and then the same  
  
on Harry's plate.  
  
"What do you think of dinner m'love?" He started spinning his fork in  
  
the pasta and bringing it up to his mouth.  
  
"It looks wonderful." Harry started following as Draco was doing. Draco  
  
bit the pasta off his fork and swallowed. He smiled and licked the sauce off  
  
his lips with the tip of his tongue.  
  
He lifted his leg repeating his pasta trick and ran his foot up Harry's  
  
inner leg. This sent a shiver down his spine as he bent his head down  
  
eating. He couldn't help but smile as Draco's foot rubbed against the  
  
hardening bulk through his crouch area. He had taken his shoe off and  
  
started using his toes to massage his bulk.  
  
As Draco rubbed harder Harry couldn't stop moans and sighs from slipping  
  
past his lips as he continued to eat. When both had finished he looked up to  
  
Draco who was licking all over his lips making sure his tongue reached every  
  
spot.  
  
"Whats for dessert Draco?" He smiled slightly as Draco's foot pushed his  
  
legs apart more.  
  
"Oh its your favorite thing. And mine too." Draco smiled wider as the  
  
house-elf's carried out hot chocolate sauce, strawberries and whipcream.  
  
"You mean...does this mean tonight is what I think it is?" He couldn't  
  
help the light blush that appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Oh I means much much more then that. Much more." Draco smiled dipping  
  
a strawberry into the sauce of hot chocolate. He licked it off slowly  
  
wrapping his tongue around it bitting it from the stem. His eyes sparkled as  
  
Harry watched and ran his tonuge over his lips. Harry couldn't help but run  
  
his tonuge alonge his mouth in longing for Draco to do that to him.  
  
"Draco..." he ended his sentance as he picked up a strawberry and started  
  
to lick the sauce off it. Draco smiled as Harry started to warm up to his  
  
little dessert.  
  
"Having fun m'love? This is almost a fun as something else we could be  
  
doing." He ran his foot up Harry's inner leg again putting a bit of pressure  
  
on the hard bulk through the pants. Harry let out a moan.  
  
"Yes...I am...more fun sounds better though." He finished his strawberry  
  
licking his lips clean. Draco stood up and took Harry's hand.  
  
"Yes it does sound better. Lets go see if it really is better." Harry  
  
stood up and they walked to the bedroom together. As they entered the  
  
bedroom Draco shut the door and locked it. 


End file.
